The Perfect Gift
by impoeia
Summary: "Happiness doesn't result from what we get, but from what we give." - Ben Carson. It's Christmas and the joys of the season and the adventure of giving and receiving gifts is in full swing. Inuyasha and the gang face the challenge of finding the perfect gift. Will love win the day or chaos triumph? 'Tis the season of miracles and the guys will need each and every one to survive.
1. Chapter 1 - Sesshomaru & Rin

Comes unto stage, coughs into the microphone. "I will now read a statement." Looks around nervously. "I want to state that I am not, repeat, not now or ever Rumiko Takahashi. _Inuyasha _and all characters involved belong to her and her alone. I am merely borrowing them with intent to return. I also have no claim on the lovely Christmas songs. They belong to their writers respectively. Thank you." - End of statement.

* * *

**Presents to Give**

_"I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe _

_And presents on the tree"_

_- "I'll be Home for Christmas (If Only in My Dreams) by Bing Crosby_

* * *

"…and I thought Jaken would really enjoy that antique umbrella stand we saw last week for his staff collection. You know he must have at least twelve of those things by now…"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and buried a sigh. He loved his wife, he truly did, but sometimes her childish enthusiasm for things could be a little overwhelming. Christmas and the associated gift giving was a perfect example.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru are you still there?"

"I'm still on the phone Rin."

"That's good. And have you been listening?"

"Yes."

His wife uttered a very unladylike snort. "Liar."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. How did she always know? She wasn't even in the office with him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some control over the conversation.

"Rin, I know how much you love Christmas and making people happy, but do you really believe it necessary to provide my entire staff with presents."

The reply, when it came, was delivered with such utter cheerfulness that, if it had been anyone else but his Rin, he would have suspected an overdose of antidepressants.

"Hell yeah, I do."

"Any particular reason as to why?"

"Sweetie, have you ever tried working for yourself?"

"Seeing as that is a physical impossibility, I will assume you meant the question rhetorically and just wait for you to get to the point."

"Well I have," she continued, completely ignoring him. "And let me tell you Lord Fluffy, it's a bed of roses with thorns the size of knitting needles."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched harder, his hand clenched around the receiver. He tried very hard to keep his voice level. "You did not. Just call me. Lord Fluffy."

"You bet your Christmas balls I did."

Taking the receiver away from his ear, Sesshomaru stared at it, wondering quite frankly whether or not his wife had gone insane in the annual Christmas rush. Placing the receiver back into its optimal hearing position, Sesshomaru wondered if this conversation could become any more surreal. Knowing Rin, it was more than likely.

"So you believe that because I have high standards pertaining work ethics, my employees are deserving of massive amounts of my money in the form of banal trinkets?"

"No," and her tone suggested a hint of long suffering patience at his reticence. "I know that your employees deserve a reward for not burning down the office in protest."

This time, Sesshomaru's very expressive eyebrow rose nearly to his hairline. "This is a possibility?"

"With you as boss, more like probability. Sesshomaru, do you have any idea what goes on in the break room?"

"We have a break room?"

"Never mind."

Actually he would mind. If his employees were secretly plotting arson, it seemed it was time he visited this alleged break room and have it discreetly bugged.

"What I meant," Rin continued, "is that you are not the easiest person to work with, but since I left I haven't heard of any major riots happening at Takahashi Corps, so I am assuming your employees are somehow managing to put up with you."

"They are being paid, Rin."

"To do their jobs, not to put up with your type A personality. I mean, everyone's been getting along right?"

"Yes."

"No major fights or lawsuits?"

"Not since Miroku managed to brainwash that Sango woman into dating him."

"Your coffee hasn't tasted off or anything?"

Pausing mid sip, Sesshomaru froze, then very carefully asked: "My coffee? What about my coffee?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that everything seems to be running smoothly."

"Rin." There was warning as well as burgeoning hints of desperation in his voice.

"Which is why I think everyone deserves a really nice gift for this year's efforts."

"Yes, but what about my coffee?" He just wanted to know. And that was not panic beginning to blossom in his mind.

"Your coffee is fine Sesshomaru. I threw the last of that milk out my second month working for you."

"Wait, my milk? They put something in my milk?"

"Now remember, the party is at eight. Don't be late and wear your dark suit with the red tie. That way, we'll match."

"Rin, what did they do with my milk?"

"Be on time and maybe I'll tell you. Love you, bye."

There was an audible click, and Sesshomaru was left staring at the receiver. He looked from it, to his pristine chrome coffee mug – almost empty – then back to the receiver. Yes, he would be at the party and on time, and he would wear the dark suit with the red tie and he would make sure that every single one of his employees got a Christmas present, because –

His coffee. His milk. Sweet spirits of Christmas past, present and future, _his coffee and milk_!

He should have known that Rin would always get her way, one way or the other. He, Sesshomaru Takahashi, co-owner of Takahashi Corps, one of the richest men in the western world, was completely under the thumb of the woman he loved. He was doomed and it was Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2 - Miroku & Sango

**Presents to Choose**

"_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams" _

_- "I'll be Home for Christmas (If Only in My Dreams) by Bing Crosby _

* * *

"You're kidding me with this shit, right?"

Holding on to the last shreds of his patience, Miroku closed his eyes and held his outstretched hands in front of him.

"No Inuyasha, I am not, as you so charmingly put it, 'kidding you with this shit'. I am, delicately put, in deep and am asking you as my best friend to help me out." He waved his hands, and the two contenders fighting over the honor of being his beloved Sango's Christmas gift, in front of Inuyasha's face. "Now stop whining and help me pick."

Said best friend crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated the floor, which, Miroku noted sarcastically, was nowhere near his two gift ideas.

"Miroku," Inuyasha began slowly and sedately, as if he were talking to a very small, not very bright child. "It's Christmas; Christmas eve to be exact. The shopping center is full of stressed out, freaked out last-minute shoppers and sales people ready to flash a shotgun. And you waited till now to pick Sango's gift?"

The waving was now turning to frantic gesticulation. "You think I wanted this? You think I freaking planned this? I have been searching for the perfect Christmas present since _Easter_!"

He took a deep, calming breath, attempting to stop his mind from racing around like a panicked rat. "This is our first Christmas together, Inuyasha. I want it to be special and I want to get Sango a gift she will really, really like."

Inuyasha raised his eyes from their deep contemplation of the department store's carpet and glanced first at one, then at the other possible gift. His voice was utterly deadpan. "So you're giving her lingerie?"

He was back to waving and shouting. "Well there's no law saying that the perfect Christmas present _for her_ can't also be the perfect Christmas present _for me_, now is there?"

"Yeah, right. And how long did it take you to convince Kohaku to take away the restraining order again?"

Miroku hung his head, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Three weeks."

"I reiterate: and you're giving her lingerie?"

Miroku was starting to feel defensive now and slightly petulant as well. "Well, what are you giving Kagome?"

"Keh, the perfect gift. What else?"

Miroku began to feel the tiniest of glimmers of hope. Maybe his friend would share his idea?

"And no, I'm not telling you, so you can get one for Sango as well."

He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He was not…Ah, to hell with it.

Miroku threw himself at his best friend, lingerie and all, clutching the other man's red shirt and beseeching him with big, teary eyes. Pride had taken a definite holiday.

"Please Inuyasha, please, please. I need help. Sango is the most beautiful, intelligent, kindhearted woman I have ever met and if I don't get her the perfect gift she will kick my ass from here to kingdom come."

"For fuck's sake Miroku, get off." Inuyasha was looking around wildly; hoping that no one he knew was witnessing this rather embarrassing scene. Sweet tinsel, there was lingerie in his hair. If this really was the season of miracles, he could sure use one right about now.

Clutching Miroku's shoulders, trying to pry him off, Inuyasha said desperately, "Alright, I'll help you. I'll help. Just stop with the balling already."

Wiping tears and snot from his face with his sleeve, Miroku gave him a watery smile. "You're a true friend Inuyasha."

* * *

Miroku nervously fiddled with the bright green bow for what was probably the one hundred and twenty-seventh time. It had to be just so. He gingerly poked the ribbon on the right side, sliding it another millimeter or so towards the center. After six more hours of grueling shopping, running from store to store and nearly getting strangled by Inuyasha on no less than four different occasions, Miroku finally felt that he had the perfect gift for his girlfriend. He hoped.

Sango came into the living room, looking absolutely ravishing in her red and white Christmas sweater and dark jeans. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and he nearly melted at the shy expression on her face as she brought a small gift bag from behind her back.

"Merry Christmas, Miroku."

He took the gift, then gave Sango hers, with a nervous expression of his own. "Merry Christmas, Sango."

She smiled and looked eagerly at the brightly wrapped present. "Can I open it?"

He laughed at that, just a little. She was so absolutely adorable sometimes. "Of course my dear. That's what Christmas presents are for after all."

She tore into the gift eagerly and in the few seconds between untying the bow and Sango's small gasp of surprise, he nearly had a nervous breakdown.

"Oh Miroku, it's beautiful." She held up the wind chime by its string, causing a musical tinkle to filter through the silence of the living room. At the end of each chime was a small, round frame with pictures of her family: her deceased parents, her brother, studying abroad, her pet cat Kirara. In the middle was a picture of the two of them together, Miroku with his arm around Sango's waist, both of them smiling.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You really like it. I wasn't so sure. But I know how much you like music and how you're always going on about not having enough pictures of your folks and …"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, because Sango had pressed her lips against his in a kiss he would have been happy to continue until New Years. When they broke apart again, she was smiling at him.

"I really do love it." Then, to his surprise, she blushed a very bright red that would have put Rudolph to shame. "I feel so silly now, getting you your gift."

"Silly?" he questioned and turned towards his own Christmas present. It was a standard gift bag, bright gold with red and green Christmas ornaments printed on it, a green and gold bow closing the top. He looked at the still blushing Sango, then proceeded to open his gift.

He gaped. His jaw nearly fell to his shoes. He was speechless.

Sango was blushing even more furiously now, desperately trying to explain. "I figured you'd like it more than a tie or aftershave or anything else and it was just my size and I…" She trailed off at her boyfriend's decidedly spaced-out look.

To call the flimsy thing lingerie would have been an overstatement. It was several see-through pieces of fishnet held together by various straps and buckles. It was red and black, with gold trimmings and just the thought of his dearest Sango in it made Miroku's brain shut down all conscious thought and redirect his blood flow to other critical areas.

"Miroku?" Sango was waving her hand in front of his face, snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Miroku? Are you still in there? Please say something."

His brain finally kick started again and he slowly shook his head to clear it. There was a strange buzzing sound in his ears.

"I'm sorry Sango. I was just thinking that we're going to be late to the Christmas party." A lecherous smile worked itself onto his face. "Really late."


	3. Chapter 3 - Inuyasha & Kagome

**Presents to Receive**

"_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you" _

_- "All I Want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey_

* * *

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you came."

For such a small person, his sister-in-law could certainly hug the stuffing out of you. Inuyasha nearly gasped for air as Rin flung herself at him, tightening her hold to a near death grip. He still managed a smile when she let him go to give Kagome an enthusiastic hug of her own. His fiancée took it all in stride.

"Hi Rin. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kagome clapped her hands together in front of her face, eyes shining. "And the house just looks amazing. You look amazing."

Rin laughed, twirling in place before them to give them a full view of her dress. It was red velvet, with white trim, combining what Inuyasha guessed to be Mrs. Claus's frock with an elf's tunic. Leaving her shoulders bare and ending just above the knees, the dress made Rin look both childish and incongruously adult. The elf hat didn't help either. Inuyasha wondered what Rin had done to convince his half-brother to let her wear the outfit in front of a mass of soon-to-be very drunk males.

On second thought…no, he didn't want to know, because whatever blackmail Rin had used to manipulate Sesshomaru could only involve two things: work or sex. The former didn't interest him because it was Christmas and the last thing he wanted to worry about over the holidays was work. If the latter…sweet merry Christmas, no. Just no. Just the thought of his brother, Frosty the Snowman in demon form, engaging in coitus with his sugarplum fairy wife….

Oh god, he needed a drink.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was worriedly tugging at his forelock and Inuyasha saw that both she and Rin were staring at him.

"Eggnog," he said abruptly. "I really need an eggnog right now." And taking his fiancée's hand in his, he tugged Kagome towards the buffet table and the large amounts of alcohol awaiting him.

Rin watched them go, shaking her head in puzzled bemusement. "Funny, that's exactly what Sesshomaru said after I told him about the milk." Laughing, she turned to greet her next guests.

* * *

Inuyasha had to hand it to Rin; the woman knew how to celebrate Christmas. After he had consumed enough eggnog to purge his mind of his half-brother's private life, he'd taken a good look around the house. Kagome had been right; the place looked amazing. There were lights everywhere, electric as well as real candles. Rin had managed to find actual holly and hung them from the ceiling. There was mistletoe hanging from discreet corners and an endless amount of ribbons, glitter and ornaments adorned every convenient surface. And somehow, she had managed to pull it off without descending into kitsch.

The crowning glory was, of course, a huge Christmas tree, decorated in red and gold, at the centre of the room. The golden star on its top nearly brushed the ceiling. Inuyasha and Kagome had retreated into a quiet corner for a moment of reprieve, taking in the decorations and the milling crowd of people. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Sesshomaru had cracked a smile or two upon catching sight of Rin entertaining some of the kids who had accompanied their parents. Looking at the two, Inuyasha didn't think it would take long for Rin to convince her husband it was time they had a few children of their own. Rin would be a great mom. Sesshomaru, well….Rin would be a great mom.

Kagome gave a soft sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in just a little bit closer.

"Don't tell me you're bushed already. It's only ten."

She shook her head lightly without moving away from him. "No, it's not that. It's just," she gave another sigh. "I just love Christmas, you know."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Don't I ever. You've only been talking about it since November. I swear woman, you're more annoying than a Grinch rerun on the subject."

She elbowed him at that, muttering, "jerk" under her breath. Inuyasha protested the rough treatment, but was quick to pull her back to him.

Fishing out a small present from the pocket of his dress pants, he pressed it into Kagome's hands. "By the way, merry Christmas," and he quickly kissed her cheek.

Kagome gasped, then turned her big brown eyes on him. "But Inuyasha, we agreed not to exchange gifts this year."

"Keh, I figured what's Christmas without gifts, right?"

"But I don't have anything for you." She rolled the little gift nervously between her fingers, looking from it to him and back again.

"Just open it already, 'kay? We'll see after that." A gleam came into his eyes then that would have made Miroku proud. "I can think of a couple a ways you can make it up to me."

She laughed at that, but began to unwrap her present. Beneath the simple silver wrapping paper was a little box. Kagome opened it and a small sound escaped her, a mix between a gasp and a sob. One hand came to cover her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, this is…it's…I…"

"Just say yes, Kagome."

She nodded, then managed, "Yes. A thousand times yes. Oh, Inuyasha…" This time, she really did sob.

He took the box from her hands and taking her hand into his own, placed a small silver and gold ring on her finger.

"You're the best gift I could ever ask for. Merry Christmas, Kagome."


End file.
